A Pair Of Gloves
by Andromeda Khun
Summary: Lucius Malfoy needs a solution. However, his problem will be solved in a way he didn't expect...


House/Team: Eagles

Class Subject: Care of Magical Creatures

Category: Drabble

Prompt(s): Object: A Pair of Gloves

Word Count:711

A man looking over a cliff's edge. That was how Lucius Malfoy felt— teetering on the verge of collapse. The Most Ancient House of Malfoy was about to declare bankruptcy, its reputation was dreadful, and he was the laughingstock of the pure-blood society. Lucius sighed. It had only been a couple of months since he had assumed control of the House, but the situation was not improving.

He looked over his magnificent library, with three enormous crystal chandeliers, fine antique chairs, and stained glass windows. As he sipped his Chardonnay, Lucius mulled over his predicament. Not only would gaining funds save his house, but it would also win him the hand of Narcissa. Yes, that would be the ultimate prize: a rich, powerful house and a beautiful, pure-blooded wife.

If only he could attain money. Money, in any shape or form, was power. Enough of it, and Lucius could single-handedly transform the Malfoy family back into the veritable rulers of Wizarding Britain.

The Lord of Malfoy Manor swirled his wine in the cup, lost in thought. Suddenly, there was a fierce burning on his arm, and he sighed. After pulling on his usual dragonhide gloves, he Apparated away. It was time for another meeting with the Dark Lord.

Hours later, Lucius Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. At this time of night, the bar was quiet, with the odd drunken person here or there. Usually, he held bars such as this in disdain. But, tonight he needed a Dragon Fire Brandy, preferably spiked with his emergency Felix Felicity. While he drank, Lucius drummed his gloved fingers on the table, his mind flashing back on the meeting. As always, the Dark Lord had demanded more funds from him. _Doesn't the Dark Lord realize his reign of terror is causing an economic recession? It will be more difficult than ever to scrounge up some Galleons for him._

Regardless, the Dark Lord, with his flair for drama, had commanded Lucius to bring 1,000,000 Galleons in their next meeting. A _million _Galleons— a fortune for an impoverished house.

Perhaps it was the Felix Felicity, but Lucius suddenly felt a rush of confidence and determination. The Malfoys would not fall without a fight. His instincts whispered to go to the Kingsland Shopping Centre, so, with this destination in mind, he Apparated.

Lucius stood next to a balcony, overlooking an indoor shopping area in London. His eyes flicked from store to store. Each displayed their wares confidently: Oven mitts, gardening gloves, safety gloves, and much, much more. He stroked his magical, unbreakable gloves. Nothing was as good as dragonhide.

Fifteen years ago, Abraxas Malfoy had taken him here to ingrain an absolute truth in him: Muggles were inferior. As Lucius surveyed the scurrying, frantic masses of Muggles below, the same thought hit him again. _Muggles are animals._

Yet, his intuition was compelling him to join the fray. With a grimace of distaste, he strode into the crowd. Lucius knew that the Luck Potion was guiding his footsteps, and only a fool would resist it.

So, to follow Felix's promptings, Lucius walked along the shops. He peered into the windows of the shops and saw the frenzy of consumerism inside. And, on display, there were rubber gloves, welding gloves, and fire-resistant gloves. He shook his head and caressed his dragonhide gloves. After all these years, he still marveled at their lightness and flexibility. _Every one of these products is inferior to dragonhide gloves, _Lucius mused, _Dragonhide is practically indestructible, completely insulated, and harder than diamonds. These Muggles would probably pay anything for gloves like these…_

Lucius Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. He glanced at his dragonhide gloves again. _All Wizarding products are superior to Muggle products. How much would these animals pay for magical health potions or magical cleaning products?_

If he were the first to harness the Muggle market, Britain, nay, the world could be his for the taking. His Lord would be pleased, the Malfoys would be saved, and he could marry Narcissa. Lucius Malfoy, Lord of Malfoy Manor, smiled, kissed his gloves, and Apparated home.


End file.
